Siempre hay magia de por medio
by A Frozen Heart Don't Feel
Summary: Aquí está la nueva historia que comenté a través de la otra. La historia de Frozen desde mi punto de vista si hubiesen sido 4 hermanas, 3 de ellas con poderes. Detenida hasta septiembre.
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo donde cada invierno cae nieve, se puede ver un castillo, el cual tiene las puertas cerradas, ya que es de noche. En una de las habitaciones se puede ver a una niña acostada en su cama, durmiendo, hasta que su hermana, despierta por las luces que se ven en el cielo, se va a la cama de su hermana mayor para despertarla.

-Elsa, ptss.

Al ver que no le hacía caso, se subió a la cama y se puso encima suyo sentada.

-Elsa. Despierta, despierta, despierta.

-Anna, vuélvete a dormir.

-No puedo, Elsa. El cielo está despierto, y yo estoy despierta. ¡Así que tenemos que jugar!

-Pues ¡juega tú sola!

Tras decir eso, la empujó de la cama haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¡Ay!

Se puso a pensar, y le vino una idea a la cabeza. Se volvió a subir a la cama y le levantó un párpado.

-¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Elsa abrió los ojos y miró a Anna sonriendo.

-Venga.¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

-¡Shh!

Llegaron al salón de baile riendo. Tras entrar, Elsa cerró la puerta y, arrastrada por su hermana, se puso en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Haz la magia! Elsa, ¡haz la magia!

Elsa comenzó a mover las manos creando una bola de nieve.

-Hala.

Miró a su hermana.

-¿Preparada?

-Ajá.

Lanzó la bola al aire, haciendo que explotase en forma de nieve.

-¡Es increíble!

Riendo, dio una vuelta alrededor de su hermana.

-Fíjate.

Pisó el suelo haciendo que una capa de hielo lo cubriese. Su hermana se deslizó sorprendida riendo.

Primero hicieron un muñeco de nieve. Tras acabarlo, Anna se sentó en un banco que había mientras su hermana se ponía detrás del muñeco.

-Soy Olaf y adoro... los abrazos calentitos.

Emocionada, Anna se lanzó a abrazar al muñeco.

-Te adoro, Olaf.

Después, se deslizaron por una pequeña montaña de nieve juntas, y Anna saltó al otro montón de nieve.

-¡Supersalto!

Empezó a saltar mientras su hermana hacía montones de nieve en los cuales caía. Pero empezaba a ir más alto, y no le daba tiempo a hacerlos.

-Más despacio, Anna.

Pero ella no la escuchaba, y seguía saltando mientras reía. Llegó un momento en que Anna saltó de lo más alto y su hermana no pudo crear otra montaña de nieve, su poder se había agotado, y en el intento había resbalado y caído al suelo. Entonces vio como entraban en el salón sus otras dos hermanas pequeñas: Elisabeth y Lilyan. Por suerte, Elisabeth, un año menor que ella, tenía los mismos poderes, así que intentó evitar que Anna se hiciese daño.

-¡Cuidado, Anna!

Lanzó un rayo de escarcha al suelo, pero en lugar de convertirse en nieve, se convirtió en un pico de hielo. Al ver eso, rápidamente Lilyan lanzó una bola de fuego al pico de hielo haciendo que se derritiese. Sin nada que amortiguase el golpe que se daría Anna al caer al suelo, Elsa lanzó un rayo en dirección al suelo, pero se desvió y le dio a Anna en la cabeza.

-¡Anna!

Asustadas, se acercaron a su hermana. Elsa puso a Anna en su regazo mientras Elisabeth y Lilyan se ponían a su lado. Observaron como aparecía un mechón blanco en la cabeza de su hermana pequeña, y Elsa, asustada, llamó a sus padres mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡Mamá, papá!

Abrazó a su hermana mientras que todo se cubría de escarcha por su tristeza y miedo. Enseguida las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a los reyes de Arendelle, que observaron a sus hijas y a Anna asustados.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? Se está saliendo de control.

-Ha sido un accidente. Lo siento, Anna.

La reina cogió a su hija menor y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

-Está helada.

Miró a su esposo con miedo, pero él tenía una férrea determinación.

-Ya sé donde debemos ir.

Fue a su biblioteca, donde sacó un mapa, y, a caballo, fueron hasta un claro en el que había rocas. Por el camino, pasaron junto a un niño y su reno, que llevaban un pequeño trineo cargado con un trozo de hielo, y al ver el rastro de escarcha dejaron el trineo y lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron, vieron como el rey y la reina estaban en el centro del claro, junto con tres niñas y una cuarta en brazos de la mujer.

-¡Por favor, ayudadme, es... mi hija!

Las rocas empezaron a acercarse y rodear a la familia, saliéndoles cabeza, brazos y piernas.

-¡Es el rey!

-¡Y la reina!

El niño, que estaba detrás de una roca, se sorprendió al ver que aquellas rocas se habían convertido en...

-¿Trolls?-murmuró.

En acabar de decir aquello, la roca en la que estaba se convirtió en una mujer troll.

-Shhh, cállate, que no me dejas oír.

El reno le lamió la cara.

-Qué monos.¡Os voy a adoptar!

De vuelta al centro del claro, los trolls dejaron pasar a su jefe, Gran Pabbie.

-Sus poderes, ¿vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?

-De nacimiento, y van a más.

-Acercarla.

La reina se agachó y le tendió un poco a Anna.

-Por suerte no fue su corazón, puesto que es más difícil de cambiar. En cambio, la mente es fácil de convencer.

-Haga lo que sea mejor.

-Recomiendo borrar todo signo de magia, incluso los recuerdos de esta, pero la diversión permanecerá. Tranquilos, se pondrá bien.

Elsa se acercó a Anna, y mirando al troll, preguntó:

-¿Pero va a olvidar que Elisabeth, Lilyan y yo tenemos poderes?

-Es por su bien- le respondió su padre.

Se miró las manos. El troll se dirigió a las tres hermanas.

-Escuchadme, Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan. Vuestro poder seguirá creciendo-mostró unas imágenes-, hay algo muy hermoso en él- se veía a tres chicas haciendo magia y gente a su alrededor-, pero también peligroso.- la gente que había alrededor se volvió roja- Tenéis que aprender a controlarlo. El miedo será vuestro enemigo- tras decir esas palabras, la gente se tragó a las tres chicas. .

Asustada por lo que había visto, se agarró a la pierna de su padre.

-No, las protegeremos, aprenderán a controlarlo. Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos personal, y ocultaremos su poder a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Anna.


	2. 13 años sin verse las caras

Los vestidos de las 4 hermanas están en mi perfil de facebook, solo buscad por Elsa de Arendelle(A Frozen Heart Don't Feel), allí tengo las fotos.

* * *

Días después, Anna salió de su cuarto en busca de Elsa, pero vio como ella la miraba, bajaba la cabeza y entraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta. Triste, fue a buscar a su segunda hermana mayor, Elisabeth, pero pasó lo mismo, al igual que su tercera hermana mayor, Lilyan. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué se alejaban de ella?

Un día especialmente nevado, Anna miró por la ventana y, contenta, fue a llamar a Elsa. Tocó cinco veces a la puerta.

-¿Elsa? **Hazme un muñeco de nieve.**

**Venga, vamos a jugar.**

**Ahora ya no te puedo ver, **

**no sé muy bien qué ha podido pasar.**

**Éramos inseparables, y ahora ya no, **

**no lo logro comprender.**

**Hazme un muñeco de nieve, **

**o lo que sea me da igual.**

-Déjame, Anna.

-Vale, adiós.

Ese mismo día, mirando por la ventana, Elsa apoyó las manos en la ventana, que poco a poco se cubría de hielo. Al darse cuenta, apartó las manos asustada, lo que causó que el hielo avanzase más. Por la noche, su padre fue a verla, y le contó lo que había pasado con sus poderes, así que el rey le dio unos guantes.

-Los guantes te ayudarán, ¿ves? No has de...

-Sentir, no han de saber.

Lo mismo pasó con sus otras dos hijas, Elisabeth y Lilyan, pero en el caso de ella, cada cosa que tocaba se prendía fuego.

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS **

Una Anna de 10 años fue a la habitación de Elsa y tocó a la puerta.

-**Hazme un muñeco de nieve.**

**O ven en bici a montar**

**que necesito compañía ya**

**porque a los retratos ya les he empezado a hablar **

-Ánimo, Juana- dijo señalando un cuadro.

**Me siento un poco sola, y me aburro ya**

**mirando las horas pasar**

Apoyando las piernas en el reloj de pared, siguió con los ojos el movimiento del péndulo mientras hacía ruiditos con la boca.

Mientras, en la habitación de una Elisabeth de 12 años, se veía a ella cerca de la pared, que estaba medio congelada, y a sus padres, que habían ido a verla. Asustada, les enseñó lo que pasaba.

-Tengo miedo. Cada vez es más fuerte.

-Será peor si te pones nerviosa. Tranquilízate.

Intentó cogerla de las manos, pero ella se apartó.

-¡No! No me toques, por favor. No quiero herirte.

Fue lo mismo con su hermana Elsa, pero con Lilyan, ella había quemado parte de su habitación y tuvieron que repararla.

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Una Anna de 15 años se deslizaba por delante de la puerta de su hermana mayor, paró unos segundos dudando si debía llamarla, pero siguió andando. Siguió su camino hasta llegar donde estaban sus padres, y les dio un abrazo.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Después, al principio de la escalera, se veía a los reyes delante de sus tres hijas, Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan. Se inclinaron un poco y Lilyan miró a sus padres con preocupación.

-¿Tenéis que iros?

-No os va a pasar nada.

Durante el viaje, que hicieron por barco, estalló una tormenta y el navío naufragó. Tras comunicar la triste noticia, se hizo un funeral, en el cual sólo estuvo la princesa Anna, ninguna de sus tres hermanas fue. Después del funeral, se veía a la princesa andando triste en dirección al cuarto de su hermana Elsa. Tocó tres veces a la puerta, sin ánimo y con tristeza.

-¿Elsa? **Sé que estás ahí dentro.**

**Todos preguntan donde estáis las tres.**

**Dicen que intente tener valor, **

**y ya no puedo más, déjame entrar.**

**Ya no nos queda nadie, sólo nuestras hermanas, tú y yo,**

**¿y ahora que va a pasar?**

Se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta y se deslizó sentándose en el suelo.

-**Hazme un muñeco de nieve.**

Del otro lado de la puerta, se veía a Elsa de igual manera, apoyada de espaldas a la puerta y sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos intentando aguantar la tristeza, pero no pudo, y abrazando sus piernas, se puso a llorar. La habitación se veía completamente congelada, y copos de nieve caían lentamente. Sus otras dos hermanas todavía no sabían, y seguramente sería muy duro el tener que comunicarles la muerte de sus padres, así que prefirió que se lo dijesen un sirviente, porque si se lo decía ella, sus poderes, el de las tres, se descontrolarían y habría una catástrofe. La reacción a la noticia sería la misma que la de Elsa: poderes fuera de control.

Tres años después de la muerte de los reyes de Arendelle, el pueblo empezaba a colocar los decorativos, ya que la princesa Elsa había cumplido la mayoría de edad y era el día de su coronación. Por primera vez en años, las puertas del castillo se abrían y podían entrar. Mientras tanto, la princesa Elisabeth estaba despierta y vestida con un vestido similar al que llevaba su hermana Elsa, de color aguamarina, solo que este era de color azul un poco oscuro. Su pelo, de color rubio, estaba recogido en una trenza, y en sus manos llevaba puestos unos guantes azules, al igual que la futura reina. Su hermana Lilyan llevaba un vestido como el de Anna pero con mangas y de tonos naranjas. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de color naranja oscuro, y su pelo negro, heredado de su madre, recogido en un moño complicado. En esos instantes, un sirviente iba a la habitación de Anna y llamó a la puerta.

-Princesa Anna, princesa Anna.

-Mmmm, ¿sí?

-Siento despertaros, alteza.

-No, no, no, no, que va. Llevo horas despierta.

Sentada en la cama, se apoyó en su rodilla y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, de no ser porque volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

-Eh, ¿quién es?

-Sigo siendo yo, alteza. Las puertas están a punto de abrirse, es hora de prepararse.

-Sí, claro. ¿Prepararse para qué?

-La coronación de vuestra hermana, alteza.

-La coronación... de mi hermana.

Medio dormida, miró el vestido que había delante de su cama, y abrió los ojos al entender lo que dijo.

-¡Hoy es el día de la coronación!

Totalmente vestida, y dándose los últimos retoques a su peinado, salió de su cuarto corriendo.

-¡Hoy es la coronación!

Al toparse con una de las sirvientas, agarró uno de sus brazos y le hizo dar dos vueltas, haciendo que estuviese a punto de caérsele un plato que llevaba. Llegó al salón de baile, y observó como abrían las ventanas.

-¡Ah! **La luz está entrando en el salón**

**por fin se ilumina cada rincón,  
y ahora sacan la vajilla real.  
Por estos salones deambulé,  
sola vagué una y otra vez,  
hoy por fin las puertas se abrirán.  
Y vendrán de todas partes,  
qué raro se me va a hacer,  
hay tantas cosas que quiero emprender!**

Hoy por primera vez en años!  
habrá luz y música  
Por primera vez en años!  
Bailaré hasta no poder más.

No se si es emoción o gases,  
pero hay algo en mi interior,  
Pues por primera vez en años!  
Me late el corazón!

Vestido de gala llevaré,  
con pose estudiada esperaré,

**sofisticada y tierna a la vez.**

Y de repente allí estará,  
un joven galán se acercará,  
y de los nervios me pondré a comer.

Y luego reiremos juntos,  
charlaremos sin parar,  
como nunca pude imaginar!

Por primera vez en años!  
Habrá magia y diversión  
Por primera vez en años!  
Me prestará alguien su atención!

Ya sé que es una locura  
pensar en el amor!  
Mas por primera vez en años!  
Me late el corazón!

Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: No dejes que, sepan de ti,  
que no entren, siempre me dijo a mí.  
No has de sentir,  
no has de esconder!  
Un paso en falso y se echará a perder.

Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: pero pronto pasará  
Anna: pronto pasará!  
Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: qué duro es esperar  
Anna: qué duro es esperar  
Elsa: ¡Qué abran en el portón de par en par!  
Anna: En par!  
Anna: Por primera vez en años,

**Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: No dejes que sepan de ti. **

**Anna: Tendré lo que siempre soñé!  
Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: Que no entren, siempre me dijo a mí.  
Anna: Esta ocasión es la mejor! **

**Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: No has de...**

**Anna: Para encontrar mi amor!  
Elsa, Elisabeth y Lilyan: No has de sentir, no han de saber!  
Anna: Mañana todo habrá acabado, solo tengo el día de hoy! **

Salió del castillo y se fue de camino al puerto.

**Pues por primera vez en años!  
Por primera vez en años!  
Me late el corazón! **

Al acabar de cantar, un caballo se cruzó en su camino haciendo que chocase, tropezase y cayese en una barca. Por suerte, el caballo puso la pata antes de que el bote cayese al agua. Enfadada, se quitó el alga que tenía en la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

-¡Eh!

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Observó al chico que estaba montado en el caballo, que inmediatamente bajó para ayudarla.

-¿Qué tal? Sí, quiero decir, no, es decir, estoy bien.

-Ah.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para sacarla del bote. Ella, con una sonrisa, aceptó su ayuda y le cogió la mano. Después de haberla sacado, se presentó con una reverencia.

-Yo soy Hans, de las Islas del Sur.

-Princesa Anna de Arendelle.

-¿Princesa? Majestad.

Se agachó en forma de reverencia, pero Anna le interrumpió.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. Yo no soy esa princesa. De haber golpeado a mi hermana Elsa, se hubiese puesto... grrrr. Pero, tranquilo, solo soy yo.

-¿Sólo tú?

Tan ensimismada estaba, que por poco no oye las campanadas. Por suerte, al escucharlas, rápidamente salió del trance.

-¡Ah, las campanas, la coronación! Ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

Saludó una última vez al príncipe y se fue a la capilla. En ella, se veía a Anna, y al otro lado de donde estaba a Elisabeth y Lilyan. En medio de la capilla, Elsa se inclinó un poco para que el sacerdote le pusiese la corona. Después, el sacerdote cogió un cojín, en el cual había los dos objetos que tenía que coger para ser de una vez por todas reina. Iba a cogerlos con los guantes, pero el sacerdote la interrumpió susurrando.

-Majestad, los guantes.

La joven Elsa dio una mirada breve a sus dos hermanas que tenía a la izquierda, y después a los objetos. Con manos temblorosas, se quitó los guantes y cogió los objetos. Se dio la vuelta mientras el sacerdote recitaba. Su poder empezó a fluir lentamente, y cuando estuvo a punto de ser evidente, devolvió los objetos al cojín, se puso los guantes rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Todos aplaudían, y Elsa mostraba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Sólo ella, Elisabeth y Lilyan sabían lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó la noche, todos acabaron de bailar justamente cuando un criado anunció la entrada de la reina y las 3 princesas.

-La reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Elsa caminó hasta estar de pie delante de todos. Después, anunciaron la llegada de las princesas, empezando por la mayor, de 20 años, que se puso a la izquierda de la reina.

-La princesa Elisabeth de Arendelle.

Después la mediana, de 19 años, que se puso a la derecha de su hermana.

-La princesa Lilyan de Arendelle.

Y por último, la pequeña, de 18 años, que se puso a la izquierda de Lilyan y a la derecha de Elsa..

-La princesa Anna de Arendelle.

Tras acabar de ser anunciadas, la gente aplaudió. Mientras Elsa miraba hacia delante, Elisabeth y Lilyan miraban cada cosa que había y Anna dudaba en hablar o no hablar. Al final, su hermana mayor fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Hola.

-Oh, ¿es... es a mí?

Elsa asintió.

-Ah, hola.

-Así que... así es como se ve una fiesta.

-Sí, hay mucha gente.

En ese momento intervino Elisabeth.

-Oíd, ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien?

Las cuatro olieron el aire y al decir la respuesta a la vez, se rieron.

-Mmmm, chocolate.

Anna estaba a punto de decirle algo a Elsa, pero la interrumpieron.

-Su majestad, el duque de Weseltown.

-¡Weselton! Es Weselton, majestad. Como su socio comercial más cercano, tendré el honor de bailar con usted en su primer baile como reina.

Haciendo una demostración de como ''bailaba'', hizo una reverencia y el pelo falso se despegó un poco. Las cuatro princesas rieron fuertemente, pero aguantándose. Tras recuperarse, Elsa habló.

-Gracias, pero yo no bailo.

-Mmmm.

-Pero mi hermana Anna sí.

Anna rió un poco, pensando que se burlaba de ella, pero al ver que lo decía con seriedad se quejó.

-Espera, ¿qué?

El duque le agarró del brazo y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Anna intentó resistirse pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana con la mano, pero solo pudo disculparse con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.

Elisabeth y Lilyan se acercaron a Elsa.

-Qué cruel, ¿no crees, Lilyan?

-Sí, tal vez deberíamos enseñarle a no hacer eso.

Las miró con una ceja levantada.

-Oh, vamos, no estaréis enfadadas, ¿no?

Ellas la miraron con una cara de diversión.

-Claro que no, ha sido muy gracioso.

-Bueno, ahí viene.

Anna se acercó a ellas arreglándose uno de los tirantes de su vestido. Elsa la miró.

-Vaya manera de bailar.

-Sí. Y no te lo pierdas, lleva tacones.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Todo es tan bonito. Me gustaría que fuese así siempre.

-Yo también.

Algo en los ojos de Elsa cambió, haciendo que su mirada pasase de feliz a seriedad.

-Pero no puede ser.

Anna se sorprendió, pero intentó convencer a su hermana.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo...

Iba a cogerla del brazo, pero ella se dio la vuelta y se apartó.

-No puedo, y ya está.

Se agarró las manos, intentando calmarse. Anna, triste, se fue después de decir que volvería más tarde. Sus otras dos hermanas se acercaron a Elsa, mientras una le ponía una mano en el hombro y la otra le hablaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien. ¿No podría irme a mi habitación y ya?

-No puedes, Elsa. Eres la reina, tienes que estar aquí hasta que la fiesta acabe.

-¿Y Anna, donde está?

-Se ha ido al jardín.

Mientras, con Anna, se había resbalado y Hans había aparecido salvándola de pegarse contra el suelo. Después de bailar, recorrer el jardín y todo lo demás, se fueron al balcón a hablar.

-¡Venga, de un bocado!

-¡Está bien!

Tras comerse el sándwich de un bocado, Anna le preguntó cuantos hermanos tenía.

-12 hermanos mayores. Tres de ellos fingieron que era invisible, por dos años. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

-Y las hermanas. Elsa, Elisabeth, Lilyan y yo estábamos muy unidas de pequeñas. Pero un día, me apartaron, y nunca supe porqué.

Hans le agarró de la mano.

-Yo nunca te haría eso.

Anna lo miró.

-Oye, Hans, ¿puedo decir una locura?

-Adoro las locuras.

**+Mil portazos en la cara la vida me dio**

**y de pronto contigo choqué**

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, porque:

**Yo siempre busqué un lugar donde ser feliz**

**donde siempre sea una fiesta, y tú estés junto a mí**

**+Y por fin **

**-Y por fin te encontré a ti**

**+Y yo a ti**

–**Por primera vez, hoy siento que se abrió **

**la puerta hacia el amor**

**la puerta hacia el amor**

**la puerta hacia el amor**

**+Se abrió**

**-Se abrió**

**+Se abrió**

**-Se abrió**

–**La puerta hacia el amor**

**(N/A: – significa que cantan los dos, + significa que canta Anna y – significa que canta Hans)**

Sentados en el tejado, miraban a las estrellas.

**-¿Te has dado cuenta?**

**+¿Qué?**

**-Nos gustan los mismos...**

**+Sándwiches**

**-Eso justo iba a decir**

**+Somos los dos igual**

–**Somos tal para cual**

**chispas, otra vez**

**siempre estamos sincronizados, a tiempo y harmonizados**

**-Tú**

**+Y yo**

–**Juntos hasta el fin**

**+Di adiós**

**-Di adiós **

–**A tu vida anterior**

**es nuestra oportunidad de abrir**

**la puerta hacia el amor**

**la puerta hacia el amor**

**todo será mejor**

**+Mejor**

**-Mejor**

**+Mejor**

**-Mejor**

–**La puerta hacia el amor**

Hans miró a Anna.

-¿Puedo decir una locura?

-Hmmm.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Ah!¿Puedo decir una locura aún mayor?¡Sí!

Después, Anna, junto con Hans, fue a buscar a Elsa para que le diese su bendición.

-Elsa... digo, reina Elsa. Déjame presentarte a Hans, de las Islas del Sur.

-Es un placer, majestad.

-Nos gustaría tu... tu bendición para... para nuestra boda.

-¿Boda?

-¡Sí!

-No entiendo.

-Bueno, todavía no hemos ultimado los detalles para la boda, pero serviremos sopa, guisado...

-Anna, Anna. No va a haber ninguna boda, y nadie se va a casar con nadie.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Anna? A solas.

-No. Lo que quieras decirme, nos lo puedes decir a los dos.

-Bien. No te puedes enamorar tan pronto.

-Sí, si es amor de verdad.

Lilyan vio que la cosa empezaba a ponerse tensa, así que intervino.

-¿Anna, tú que sabes del amor de verdad?

-Pues más que tu. Tu sólo sabes dar de lado a las personas, al igual que Elisabeth y Elsa.

Lilyan dio un paso hacia atrás, dolida por sus palabras. Elisabeth se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro, y se dirigió a Anna.

-No deberías decir eso si no sabes los motivos.

-No me hace falta saberlo.

Elsa se interpuso entre ambas.

-Queréis mi bendición, pero mi respuesta es no. Ahora, si no es molestia, me retiro.

-Disculpe majestad, si me lo permite...

-No, no te lo permito, y te pediré que te vayas.

Al pasar por el lado de un guardia, le dio órdenes.

-La fiesta se ha acabado, que cierren las puertas.

Anna, al oír eso, no pudo evitar sentirse impotente.

-¿Qué?

Se lanzó a agarrar la mano de Elsa, pero solo consiguió sacarle el guante izquierdo. Elsa se asustó e intentó recuperarlo.

-¡Devuélveme el guante!

-Elsa, vamos, por favor, espera. No quiero vivir así.

-Entonces vete.

Cubriendo con su brazo su mano izquierda, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Dime por favor qué te he hecho.

Elisabeth intentó evitar que Anna siguiese presionando a Elsa.

-Ya basta, Anna.

-No, Elisabeth. ¿Por qué, Elsa?¿Por qué me diste de lado, como ellas?¿Por qué diste de lado al mundo, Elsa? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-¡Ha dicho basta!

Elsa se dio la vuelta, creando una barrera de picos. Asustada, miraba a las personas que había ahí, dándose cuenta que ahora sabían de su poder.

-Elsa...

Tanteando el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo de allí. Elisabeth y Lilyan la siguieron.

-¡Elsa!

Elisabeth aprovechó que todos estaban en el salón de baile, para quitarse el guante y congelar parte del pasillo para dificultar la persecución en caso de que las siguiesen. Mientras, la reina llegó a la entrada del castillo, que estaba atestada de gente. Abriéndose paso, intentó salir, pero se topaba con gente. Llegó un momento en que se topó con una mujer que llevaba a un bebé en brazos.

-Majestad, ¿os encontráis bien?

Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, buscando una salida. Al chocar contra el borde de la fuente, inconscientemente apoyó las manos en esta, haciendo que se cubriese de hielo. La gente miraba sorprendida la fuente, mientras en la entrada aparecían Lilyan y Elisabeth.

-Elsa, espera.

-No os acerquéis, no quiero haceros daño.

Casi después de acabar la frase, un rayo de hielo salió de sus manos y golpeó a sus hermanas, haciendo que cayesen al suelo, y parte de la entrada y las escaleras se cubrieron de escarcha. La gente, ya asustada, empezaba a apartarse de la reina, pensando que era un monstruo. Ella, al ver que todos se apartaban, salió corriendo. Elisabeth ayudó a Lilyan a levantarse, pero al ver que salía corriendo no pudo evitar llamarla. Tras comprobar que Lilyan estaba bien, siguió a su hermana.

-¡Elsa!

Ella ya había llegado hasta la orilla, sin manera de escapar. El hielo empezó a cubrir el suelo, pero no se dio cuenta. Al oír como su hermana la llamaba, miró hacia atrás. Se acercaba. No quería hacerle daño. Tenía que huir, lejos, donde no haría daño a nadie. Se dio la vuelta, y entonces vio como parte de la superficie del agua se había congelado. Sin pararse a comprobar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar sobre ella, salió corriendo en dirección a la otra orilla.

-¡Espera!

Intentó seguirla, pero tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Miró como al otro lado, Elsa seguía corriendo. Pero el hielo empezaba a extenderse y cubría todo el fiordo, haciendo que la temperatura bajase y comenzase a nevar. Preocupada, volvió al castillo. En el patio exterior, todos estaban extrañados de que nevase. Se dirigió a donde estaba Lilyan, y junto a ella estaba Anna con su ''prometido'', y a unos metros de distancia, el duque de Weselton con sus dos guardaespaldas.


	3. En busca de Elsa, con un chico y su reno

Anna, al ver que su hermana se acercaba, corrió a su encuentro.

-Elisabeth, ¿qué ha pasado?¿Se ha ido?

-Sí, Anna, se ha ido.

Se alejó de ella.

- No podías estarte callada, no, tenías que presionarla.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió a Lilyan.

-Voy a buscar a Elsa.

Después anunció en voz alta a quién dejaría a cargo el reino durante su ausencia

-Dejo a la princesa Lilyan a cargo de Arendelle.

Le trajeron a su caballo y una capa un tono más claro que la de Elsa. Tras montar en su caballo, Anna se acercó a ella.

-Elisabeth, no vayas, podrías hacerte daño. Iré yo en tu lugar.

-No, Anna, yo puedo defenderme sola. Y tú te quedas aquí, junto a Lilyan, al frente de Arendelle.

-Pero ten cuidado, Elsa podría hacerte daño.

-Elsa no es peligrosa.

Tras decir eso, salió al galope del castillo en busca de su hermana. Mientras, con Elsa, se la veía andando por la montaña, que estaba cubierta de nieve.

**La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más**

**ni una huella queda ya**

**Soy la reina en un reino**

**de aislamiento y soledad**

**El viento aúlla y se cuela en mi interior**

**lo quise contener pero se escapó**

**No dejes que sepan de ti,**

**que no entren, siempre me dijo a mí**

**No has de sentir, no han de saber,**

**¡ya qué más da!- levantó la mano en la que llevaba el guante puesto, y con la otra, se lo quitó y lo lanzó al aire.**

**Suéltalo, suéltalo, no lo puedo ya retener**

**suéltalo, suéltalo, ya no hay nada que perder**

**Qué más da, ya se descubrió, déjalo escapar**

**el frío a mí nunca me molestó- se quitó la capa, dejando que se la llevase el viento, y siguió caminando.**

**Desde la distancia, que pequeño todo es**

**el temor que me aferraba no me va a hacer volver- corriendo, llegó hasta el borde de la montaña.**

**Soy libre y ahora intentaré sobrepasar los límites**

**ya no hay más reglas para mí, ¡por fin!**

Al ver que tenía que continuar andando hasta el otro lado, echó las manos hacia atrás y después hacia delante, creando el principio de una escalera de escarcha. Se acercó, y apoyó un pie, haciendo que se volviese hielo sólido. Tras observar lo que había hecho, corrió cruzando la escalera y formándola a medida que avanzaba.

**Suéltalo, suéltalo, que el frío reine ya**

**suéltalo, suéltalo, no volveré a llorar**

**Aquí estoy y aquí estaré- pisó el suelo y se formó un enorme copo de hielo**

**déjalo escapar**

**Levantó las manos hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo, la base de hielo se elevó al compás de lo que hacía la reina.**

**En las entrañas de la tierra puedo entrar**

**mi alma crece y hace espirales sin parar**

**Y un pensamiento en mí surgió y cristalizó:**

**ya no regresaré, el pasado ya pasó- cogió la corona y la lanzó por una de las ventanas**

**Suéltalo, suéltalo, subiré con el amanecer- se soltó la trenza y la puso en su hombro izquierda**

**suéltalo, suéltalo, la farsa se acabó- con sus poderes, se hizo un vestido y una capa transparente, y se dirigió al balcón**

**Que la luz salga otra vez, déjalo escapar**

**el frío a mí nunca me molestó- tras acabar de decir eso, volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta del balcón.**

Mientras, con Elisabeth, su caballo había salido corriendo asustado, y ella apenas había llegado a la mitad de la montaña. Si seguía caminando, tal vez llegase más lejos, pero no sabía dónde estaba Elsa. Sin darse cuenta, pisó mal y resbaló cayendo en la nieve. Al intentar levantarse, su capa se enganchó en una rama y se rompió.

-Qué mal, era mi preferida.

Se soltó la capa y siguió caminando. A medida que se hacía de noche, comenzaba a nevar, y llegó un momento en que el viento soplaba fuertemente y la nieve se hacía tan densa que era imposible ver algo. Algo pasó a su lado y la cogió de la cintura, haciendo que pegase un grito. Cuando se fijó mejor, vio que lo que la había cogido era un chico que iba montado en un ¿reno? Algo enfadada, le pegó en la cara al chico.

-¡Eh, no lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¡Pues bájame!

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero por si no te has fijado, nos persiguen lobos.

-¿Qué?

Miró hacia atrás, pero no lograba ver nada por culpa de la tormenta de nieve que había.

-Yo no veo nada.

-Precipicio.

-¿¡Qué!?

Volvió la vista al frente, y comprobó que era cierto. Miró sus guantes, si se los quitaba podría utilizar sus poderes para poder pasar el precipicio, pero los lobos también podrían pasarlo. Se quitó los guantes y los tiró hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué te quitas los guantes?¿Qué no ves que hace un frío espantoso?¡Te vas a congelar las manos?

-Es imposible que se me congelen. Ahora, si no te importa...

Tocando con un pie el suelo por un segundo, se da impulso y se sienta lo mejor que puede delante del chico. Cuando estaban a unos metros, se giró hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas al reno en la cabeza.

-Venga, chico, a la de tres, salta.

-Eh, eh, eh, al reno solo le hablo yo.

Lo miró con mala cara.

-Da igual. Uno, dos...

-¡Tres! ¡Salta, Sven!

Tras dar esa orden, el reno saltó lo más alto que pudo para llegar al otro lado, pero empezó a perder altura. Cayendo en picado, y a unos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo, Elisabeth extendió los brazos y una montaña de nieve les paró la caída. Aliviada de que sus poderes funcionasen a voluntad, dejó escapar un suspiro. Mientras, el chico se asomó de donde estaba y vio que no habían caído al suelo. Algo extrañado y sorprendido, miró a la chica.

-¿Cómo... cómo has hecho eso?

-Eh, bueno, no pensaba estrellarme contra el suelo.

-Sí, ya, me refiero a cómo lo has hecho, con qué.

-Con mis poderes.

-¿Poderes?

-Sí, mira.

Juntó sus manos y las cerró, y al abrirlas se podía ver una bola de nieve que iba engordando de tamaño. Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para no poder seguir aguantándola, la tiró hacia un lado.

-Bueno, ahora, a bajar de aquí.

Lanzó un rayo en dirección al suelo y se convirtió en otra montaña de nieve, solo que más pequeña, y saltó sobre ella. Fue bajando y creando hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando estuvo abajo, se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban.

-Bajad de una vez, cobardes.

-Vale, vale.

Una vez bajaron, se acercaron a la chica.

-¿Y ahora como subimos hasta arriba?

-Oh, no lo había pensado, jeje. ¿Y si seguimos andando?

-No hay salida.

-Ya. La tormenta de nieve, ¿de dónde venía?

-De la montaña del norte.

-Así que ahí debe de estar mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?¿Ella es la que ha provocado todo esto?

-Sí. Bueno, a decir verdad es culpa de mi hermana Anna. La presionó porque quería casarse con alguien que había conocido ese mismo día, y le había quitado su guante en un intento de convencerla. Lo que ella no sabía es que tenía poderes, porque de pequeña tuvo un accidente y le borraron esos recuerdos. El caso es que los guantes siempre los lleva puestos porque no puede controlar sus poderes, pero como Anna le quitó uno de los guantes y no dejaba de presionarla, Elsa se enfadó y sus poderes se salieron... de control.

-¿Cuándo dices ''se salieron de control'', te refieres a...?

-No, no, no, no, no hizo daño a nadie, pero ella no quería que supiesen de sus poderes. Y ahora que lo saben, pues, huyó de allí. Nuestros padres siempre nos han dicho que no los enseñemos a nadie, porque pueden ser peligrosos.

-¿Sólo a vosotras dos?

-A nosotras tres. Somos cuatro hermanas, pero solo tres tenemos poderes: de hielo y de fuego.

-Ah.

-Hay algo que no te he preguntado.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kristoff, ¿y tú?

-Elisabeth. Encantada.

-Igualmente

Cuando se fijaron mejor por donde andaban, se dieron cuenta de que habían subido hasta arriba, así que pararon unos minutos.

-¿Dónde se supone que está la montaña del norte?

-Pues allí.

Señaló una montaña que se veía algo alejada de donde estaban situados.

-Va a ser un camino muy largo, venga.

Caminando, llegaron hasta una cascada, donde el agua se había congelado, y las gotas de agua que había en los árboles cubiertos de nieve, también. Kristoff pasó las manos por las ramas haciendo que chocasen entre sí e hiciesen sonido. A Sven le gustó, así que con sus astas se puso a golpear las ramas, pero se enredaron y se quedaron enganchadas en su cornamenta.

-El invierno visto desde aquí es precioso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero podría añadirse otros colores aparte del blanco.

Elisabeth y Kristoff se miraron preguntándose de donde venía esa voz, así que comenzaron a apartar las ramas y mirar por todas partes, hasta que sintieron que la voz venía de detrás de él. Al girarse solo vieron a Sven, así que continuaron apartando ramas.

-Como por ejemplo, rojo, azul, amarillo... Espera, nieve y amarillo, no, que asco.

Esta vez, la voz se escuchó más cerca, y al girarse, se encontraron a un muñeco de nieve totalmente quieto. Pero entonces se movió y Kristoff, asustado, le pegó una patada a la cabeza, que cayó en brazos de Elisabeth.

-¡Hola!

-Emm, hola.

Al ver que el cuerpo se acercaba, se agachó y puso la cabeza en su sitio.

-Siento que hemos empezado con mal pie. Hola, soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos.

-Olaf, yo soy Elisabeth, el rubio de ahí se llama Kristoff y el reno Sven.

-Ah.

-¿Elsa te ha creado, verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Y cómo es que estás vivo?

-Pues... no lo sé.

-¿Sabes dónde está Elsa?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿Podrías llevarnos?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Yo te diré por qué. Necesitamos que nos devuelva el verano.

-¿El verano? Oh, no me preguntes porqué pero es que siempre me ha encantado la idea del verano, y el sol, y las cosas calentitas...

-¿En serio? Me da que no sabes mucho sobre el calor.

-Nop, pero a veces me gusta cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo sería si llegase el verano...

**Siempre quise soplar un diente de león**

**Y hacer lo que quiera que la nieve haga en verano**

**Un té con limón**

**Mi nieve tostándose al sol**

**Y consiguiendo magnifico bronceado**

**Habrá una brisa cálida y no un frío asolador**

**Sabré lo que le pasa al agua sólida con el sol**

**Ya no puedo esperar**

**Mis colegas alucinarán**

**Imagina lo guay que seré yo en verano**

**Frío y calor se habrán conocido**

**Ponerlos juntos tiene sentido**

**Un frío invierno está acurrucado más darme en verano y seré un feliz... muñeco de nieve**

**Y cuando llegue no habrá nada mejor**

**Que estar muy relajado al sol soltando vapor**

**El cielo será azul y allí estaréis tú y tú**

**Y haré lo que quiera que haga la nieve en verano!**

**¡Verano!**

Cuando acabó de cantar, le agarró la mano a Elisabeth y les dijo que le siguiesen.

-¡Vamos a recuperar el verano!


	4. Corazón congelado

Mientras, en Arendelle, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y Anna, junto a su hermana y Hans, repartían mantas para la gente que había en la calle, pero se interrumpieron al ver llegar a un caballo por la entrada del patio exterior del castillo. Lilyan lo reconoció enseguida.

-Es el caballo de Elisabeth.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Hans se acercó a ellas y contestó a la pregunta de Anna.

-Debe de estar en peligro.

Se acercó al caballo y cogió las riendas de este.

-La princesa Elisabeth está en apuros, necesito voluntarios para ir a buscarla.

-Yo ofrezco a dos voluntarios, príncipe Hans.

El duque se adelantó un paso para demostrar lo que decía, pero esta vez se dirigió a sus 'guardaespaldas'.

-Estad atentos, y si veis a la reina, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer... acabar con este invierno.

De vuelta con nuestro grupo aventurero, caminando, llegaron hasta una pared de roca, la cual tenían que escalar para pasar al otro lado. Como Kristoff era el único que sabía escalar, se puso a ello, pero por dos veces estuvo a punto de caer y las dos veces Elisabeth tuvo que utilizar sus poderes para evitarlo. Olaf salió de un entrante de la pared rocosa y se dirigió a ellos.

-No sé si esto lo cambia todo, pero he encontrado una escalera de hielo que lleva hasta un palacio de hielo.

-Increíble. Párame.

Tras decir eso, Kristoff se soltó de lo que se estaba sujetando y se tiró hacia atrás. Elisabeth apenas tuvo tiempo de pararle la caída, pero en lugar de ser la caída en la nieve, cayó en hielo sólido.

-¡Ay!

-Eso para que no te aproveches de mis poderes.

Lo dejó ahí y siguió a Olaf, que la llevó hasta la escalera.

-Es precioso. Yo no lo habría hecho mejor.

Cruzó la escalera y miró la puerta. En el centro había la forma de un copo de hielo. Sin dudar, tocó a la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo.

Entró y se dedicó a mirar el interior. Había que añadir algunas cosas. Con sus poderes, creó una mesa, un jarrón y dentro de él, rosas, todo hecho de hielo, naturalmente. Iba a continuar, pero la interrumpieron.

-¿Elisabeth?¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte, Elsa. Vuelve, tienes que...

En ese momento entró Olaf por la puerta.

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos.

-¿Olaf?

-Sí, tú me has hecho. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-¿Y estás vivo?

-Sí.

-Elsa, es como el que hacíamos con Anna. Estábamos las cuatro tan unidas. No hace falta cambiar eso por un accidente que pasó hace tiempo. Vuelve.

-No, no puedo volver. Aquí estoy bien, donde no haré daño a nadie.

-Fue un accidente, no tienes por qué atormentarte durante toda tu vida. Además, mírame a mí, no llevo los guantes y no tengo miedo, pero tú sí.

-Vete, Elisabeth.

-No, Elsa. Has congelado todo el reino, tienes que deshacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pero puedes descongelarlo, estoy segura.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta?¿Tú podrías deshacerlo?

-No, pero…

-Pues entonces ya está. Adiós.

Elsa subió las escaleras apresuradamente intentando poner distancia, pero Elisabeth la siguió de igual manera.

-Elsa, por favor, no resuelves las cosas huyendo. **Volvamos ya, y encontraremos una manera de resolverlo.**

**Ya que por primera vez en años**

**puedo utilizar mis poderes**

**por primera vez en años**

**tú también los dejaste libres**

Subió hasta arriba, donde estaba su hermana de espaldas.

**-El invierno que has causado, tendrá solución, pues**

**de alguna manera, lo resolveremos las dos.**

Elsa se dio la vuelta.

-Elisabeth. **Vuelve a Arendelle, sin mí. Busca una manera de solucionar esto por fin.**

-Sí, pero... ¿y tú?

-**No insistas más, vete ya. Aunque no haya solución, seguiré aquí.**

Se fue al balcón, pero al ver que Elisabeth la seguía, volvió adentro.

**-Fuera de aquí y encuéntrala sin mí.**

Elisabeth se asomó a la puerta del balcón.

**-¿Y si no se puede resolver?**

**-Pues entonces no lo sé.**

**-Tendremos que buscarla juntas.**

**-La buscarás tu sola.**

**-No puedes volver a hacerlo.**

Elsa la miró sorprendida. Empezó a caer nieve casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes alejarte de nuevo, seguro que hay alguna manera de deshacer esto.

-No, no la hay.

-Sí que hay.

-Aunque la hubiese, no puedo, no sé cómo.

-Yo tampoco, pero te ayudaré, porque...

**Por primera vez en años**

**-Tal vez ya no haya solución**- Elsa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la pared, que parecía un espejo

**Estaré junto a ti**

**-Creí poder controlarlo**

**Yo te ayudaré**- la nieve empezó a girar en torno a ellas, tomando más y más velocidad

**-Quizá el invierno perdure**

**Se arreglará gracias a ti**

**-Elisabeth, te irás de aquí**- se dio la vuelta y encaró a su hermana, que intentaba acercarse a ella

**Me iré pero quiero una solución**

-Demasiada presión- volvió a darse la vuelta y se miró en el espejo/pared de hielo

**No te preocupes más**

**-¡Fuera de aquí!**

**Sólo vuelve con nosotras**

**-Ohhhh…**

**Lograremos resolverlo**

**-Baaaaaaasta**

**Y todo a la normalidad volverá**

**-¡Yaaaaa!**

La nieve que giraba velozmente fue absorbida por Elsa, que la dejó escapar en forma de rayos de hielo. Uno de ellos le dio a Elisabeth, obligándola a tener que ponerse de rodillas. Elsa, al oír la exclamación de dolor de su hermana, se giró, y al verla en el suelo se asustó.

-¡Ah!

Estaba a punto de acercarse para ayudarla, pero apareció un chico que la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Elisabeth! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Miró a su hermana Elsa.

-¿Quién es él? Eso no importa ahora, tiene... tenéis que iros.

-No, Elsa, tienes que volver, encontraremos una solución.

-¿Y cuál es? ¿Qué solución hay que deshaga el invierno? ¿O acabe conmigo?

-Elisabeth, hay que irnos, esto no me está gustando.

El castillo, hecho de hielo, parecía que por dentro se quebraba.

-No. Elsa, no me iré sin ti.

-Sí... lo harás.

Lanzó un rayo contra el suelo, haciendo que surgiese un muñeco de nieve, pero más grande y no tan inocente. Después, el muñeco de nieve los echó del castillo tirándolos por la escalera.

-No volváis.

Cayeron en la nieve, y a Olaf lo estrelló contra una roca cubierta de nieve, pero solo la cabeza. Cuando iba a lanzar el resto del cuerpo, Olaf avisó a Elisabeth y Kristoff.

-Cuidado con mi trasero.

Se agacharon al ver que el resto del cuerpo de Olaf se dirigía a ellos, y pasó por encima de sus cabezas e impactó centímetros debajo de la cabeza del muñeco de nieve. Elisabeth, enfadada, creó con sus poderes una bola de nieve dispuesta a lanzársela al guardián del castillo, pero Kristoff la detuvo.

-Eh, eh, para ya. No quiero que se enfade. Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

-Está bien, está bien.

-Pues ya está.

Elisabeth se giró, y cuando vio que Kristoff se distraía un segundo, aprovechó y lanzó la bola de nieve contra el guardián. Este, al ver que la bola impactaba en su brazo, se puso furioso y rugió mientras le salían picos de hielo en los brazos.

-¿Lo ves? Ya lo has enfadado.

-Yo lo distraigo, vosotros corred.

Kristoff empujó a Elisabeth para que corriese, mientras que el resto del cuerpo de Olaf caía en la nieve y salía corriendo.

-¡No, no!¡Vosotros no!

El gigante de nieve pasó por delante de donde estaba la cabeza de Olaf en dirección a Elisabeth y Kristoff. Después de que pasase por delante, la cabeza cayó en la nieve.

-Esto se está complicando.

Mientras tanto, con los perseguidos por el guardián del castillo, seguían corriendo hasta que resbalaron por la ladera de la montaña hacia abajo. Tras llegar al suelo, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a otro precipicio, de unos 60 metros de altura. Kristoff sacó un pico y una cuerda de su bolsa y se puso a escarbar en la nieve.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un ancla de nieve.

-¿Y si nos caemos?

-Podrías utilizar tus poderes, pero si caemos no pasa nada. Abajo hay 6 metros de nieve polvo, será como caer en una nube.

Se acercó a ella, le ató la cuerda en la cintura e hizo lo mismo con él. Se giró y se acercó al ancla de nieve para asegurarla.

-A la de tres, ¿preparada?

-Estoy preparada.

-Uno…

-Nací preparada…

-Relájate. Dos…

Cuando iba a decir tres, un árbol fue lanzado y cayó cerca de él. Elisabeth gritó tres y se lanzó.

-Oh, no.

Cayó junto a ella y miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ir bajando, despacito.

Mientras bajaban, arriba se veía a Olaf, hecho desordenadamente. Al llegar al precipicio, dejó de correr y dio un suspiro mientras se reordenaba. Después, miró alrededor.

-¿Elisabeth, Sven, donde estáis? ¡Hemos despistado al Merengue!

Tras acabar de decir eso, el 'Merengue' apareció detrás de él y Olaf se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-¡Anda, justo estábamos hablando de ti! Cosas buenas, cosas buenas…

El hombre de nieve pasó de él y se dirigió al borde del precipicio.

-¡No!

Olaf intentó detenerlo agarrándose de la pierna de él.

-¡No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, copito de nieve!

Sacudió su pierna intentando sacárselo, pero al ver que no podía lo lanzó por el barranco.

-¡Ah!

Elisabeth vio como Olaf caía e intentó agarrarlo, pero no pudo.

-¡Olaf!

-¡Os espero abajo!

-Venga, ve más deprisa.

-No puedo.

Dejó de descender al ver como los subían hasta arriba. Cuando estuvieron frente al Merengue, este les gritó.

-¡No volváis!

-Ah, ni de broma.

Le lanzó un rayo a los ojos, lo que causó que soltase la cuerda y cayesen hacia abajo, donde les recibió un montón de nieve. Elisabeth quedó hundida de cintura para abajo, y a Kristoff no se le veía por ninguna parte. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, e intentó buscar a Kristoff para que la ayudase, pero tampoco pudo. Pero sí vio a otra persona.

-¡Olaf!

Este se agarraba sus piernas y las sacudía.

-No siento las piernas. ¡No siento las piernas!

Kristoff se levantó quitándose la nieve, y miró a Olaf.

-Esas son mis piernas.

-Ah, oye, cógeme el trasero.

Le cogió de los dos pelos en forma de rama y puso la cabeza en el resto del cuerpo.

-Ah, mucho mejor.

Kristoff se levantó y ayudó a Elisabeth a salir de la nieve.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Y ahora qué? Ohhhh, no sé qué hacer, me ha echado.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. ¡Sino por tu pelo!

-¿Mi pelo? Tendrías que ver el tuyo.

-No, me refiero a que se está volviendo blanco.

-¿Qué?

Se agarró la trenza y vio cómo algunos mechones se volvían blancos.

-Es porque te ha atacado.

-¿Se ve muy mal?

-No…

Olaf, con la cabeza sujeta por sus brazos, le contestó.

-Lo has dudado.

-No, no es verdad.

Elisabeth intervino.

-Ahora tengo que solucionar dos cosas: lo de mi pelo y lo de Arendelle.

-Lo de tu pelo, sé quien puede arreglarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Yo los llamo 'expertos en el amor'.

-¿Expertos en el amor? ¿Y dónde viven?

-Pues, en un valle.

-Vale… Pues démonos prisa, tengo que volver a Arendelle.

Mientras, con Elsa, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando controlarse.

-Hazte con él. ¡Contrólalo! No has de sentir, no has de sentir. No has… de sentir. ¡No has de sentir!

Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que el castillo se había vuelto rojo y surgían picos de hielo. Mientras, con Elisabeth y el grupo, caminando, llegaron hasta el valle que había dicho Kristoff, en el cual había rocas. La detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

-Sé que parece que no hay nadie, pero sí que hay. En fin, te presento a mi familia.

Señaló a las rocas que había mientras las saludaba.

-Hola, chicos.

Elisabeth lo miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Son… rocas.

-Dichosos los ojos que os ven.

Kristoff no la escuchó y siguió hablándole a su 'familia'. Olaf se dirigió a Elisabeth.

-Está loco de atar.

Kristoff se dirigió a otra roca.

-Groco, tan elegante como siempre. Eh, uh, no te reconocía, cómo has adelgazado.

Olaf volvió a dirigirse a Elisabeth.

-Yo lo distraigo y tú sales corriendo. ¡Hola, familia de Sven, encantado de conoceros! Por lo que más quieras, date la vuelta y sal pitando. ¡Tengo entendido que sois expertos en el amor! Uh, ¿por qué no corres?

Elisabeth lo miró con duda, ya que el sitio le era familiar. Antes de que pudiese contestarle las rocas empezaron a moverse y ella se asustó.

-¡Kristoff!

Se apartó cuando algunas rocas pasaron a su lado, y Olaf las siguió riendo. Después, se transformaron en personas hechas de piedra y con ropa hecha de musgo.

-¡Kristoff ha vuelto!

Olaf también repitió lo que habían dicho los trolls con las manos arriba.

-¡Kristoff ha vuelto! Espera, ¿Kristoff?

Miró a un troll que tenía al lado, el cual afirmó con la cabeza. Kristoff se agachó para saludar a los trolls, y uno de ellos, que era una mujer, le agarró la mano.

-Trae, deja que te eche un ojillo.

Otra intentó sacarle la ropa.

-Quítate la ropa, que te la lavo.

Kristoff se lo impidió.

-¡No! No, así estoy bien. Me alegro mucho de veros, pero, ¿Dónde está Gran Pabbie?

Uno de los niños que había allí le respondió y Kristoff se giró para escucharle.

-Echando la siesta. Pero mira, me ha salido un champiñón.

-Yo me he ganado mi cristal de fuego.

-Y yo tenía una piedra en el riñón.

-¡Kristoff, aúpame!

El pequeño saltó para que lo cogiera, y Kristoff se levantó y lo agarró mientras otro se colgaba de su hombre.

-¡Cómo has crecido!¡Es asombroso!

Mientras, Elisabeth lo veía todo algo sorprendida, se le hacía familiar todos esos trolls. Entonces se acordó: cuando de pequeña tuvo que venir con sus 2 hermanas y sus padres para curar a Anna.

-Trolls. ¡Son los trolls!

Todos se giraron cuando la oyeron hablar, y la miraron fijamente.

-¡Ha traído una chica!

-¡Una chica!

Los trolls la agarraron y la pasaron por encima de ellos hasta Kristoff, donde la lanzaron contra él para que la cogiese en brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Mejor sígueles la corriente.

La bajó al suelo, y una troll la agarró para mirarla.

-A ver, a ver. Ojos claros, nariz chata, dientes fuertes. ¡Sí, sí, es perfecta para nuestro Kristoff!

Elisabeth se sorprendió.

-Espera, espera, eh…

Miró a Kristoff para que la ayudase.

-Os estáis confundiendo, no la he traído por eso.

-Exacto. Nosotros no… Yo no soy…

La mujer troll la observó.

-¿Dónde está el problema, nena?¿Por qué te resistes a este pedazo de hombre?

**Es su forma boba de andar?**

**o sus gruñidos al hablar?**

**o la forma de banana de sus pies?**

**Y aunque se lave cada año**

**él siempre huele un poco extraño**

**pero no hallarás un tipo tan simpático y leal**

-No está mal, pero…

**Solo tiene que mejorar un poco, un par de cosas y ya**

**como su cerebro, el tema del reno**

**que no parece de lo más normal**

**Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco, pero algo claro hay**

**que tú puedes mejorarle con un poquito de amor**

-A ver…

-Por favor, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Tenemos un verdadero problema entre manos.

**Ya lo creo, así que, dime nena**

**es su torpeza en general?**

**o su incapacidad social?**

**o porque en el bosque él siempre hace pipí?**

-No quiero saber nada de eso.

**Por qué ocultas tu atracción por su melena de león?**

Elisabeth se rió.

**Pero su buen natural a ti te hace tilín**

**Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco, un par de cosas y ya**

**su aislamiento es la prueba de que necesita que le abracen ya**

-Ohhhh…

**Sólo tiene que mejorar un poco, sabemos que hay que hacer**

Cogieron cuerdas, las lanzaron contra ellos y fueron tirando.

**La forma de arreglarlo es ponerlo junto a ti**

La cuerda que sujetaba a Elisabeth se congeló al contacto con ella, y los trolls la miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados. Ella iba a hablar, pero los trolls se volvieron rocas y se fueron.

-¡Esperad!

Intentó seguirlas, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Kristoff se acercó a ella para ayudarla a que se levantase, y observó que el blanco de su pelo se extendía.

-Estás helada.

El troll que Kristoff había ido a buscar apareció y se acercó a ellos.

-Aquí hay una magia extraña.

-Gran Pabbie.

-Acercarla.

Elisabeth dejó que le cogiese de las manos. Temía congelarlo, pero parecía que sus poderes no funcionaban.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth, en tu corazón hay hielo que tu hermana puso. De no eliminarlo te convertirás en hielo sólido… para siempre.

-¿Y no se puede revertir?

-No, Kristoff. Si fuese en la cabeza, se podría solucionar, pero con el corazón no es tan sencillo. Sólo un acto de amor verdadero puede descongelar un corazón congelado.

**-**Es mejor que vuelva a Arendelle.

-Sí.

Se subieron en Sven y fueron hacia Arendelle.

* * *

Siento haber tardado. En fin, me tomo un descanso y hasta septiembre dejaré de publicar, pero seguiré escribiendo. Además, cada historia que haga la traduciré al inglés por unas amigas mías que hablan inglés. Adiós y hasta pronto.


End file.
